(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunlight transmitter, and more particularly to a sunlight transmitter which is used as a transmission device of solar light to transmit sunlight into an indoor space by condensing and converting the sunlight into straight parallel light, and maximizes a sunlight transmission efficiency by minimizing loss in condensing the sunlight and obtaining not only the straight parallel light of high luminous flux but also diffused light through hybrid condensation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, if it is difficult to introduce sunlight to an indoor space, artificial illumination is needed to keep indoor illuminance even in daytime. By the way, the artificial illumination has problems of consuming power too much and thus increasing expense due to the power consumption.
To solve the foregoing problems, a sunlight transmitter has been developed to introduce natural light, i.e. sunlight into an indoor space.
However, a conventional sunlight transmitter has problems of causing optical loss in condensing sunlight, and making light introduced into an indoor space have non-uniform illuminance since quantity of light decreases as a transmission distance becomes longer.